Growing Pains II: A Matter of Trust
by Debbie Kluge
Summary: A spin off from the Jealousy Series. Bobby Evans, close friend of Jonny Quest, and his girlfriend, Francesca Hamilton, struggle with the their relationship and Bobby's father's objection to it.
1. Part 1

Growing Pains II: A Matter of Trust

THE REAL ADVENTURES THAT AREN'T ABOUT JONNY QUEST THIS TIME

**Growing Pains II:**

**A Matter of Trust**

by

Debbie Kluge

Matt Evans flinched as the living room wall shook with the force of the slamming door.He waited silently, head down and shoulders rigid, knowing what was coming next.

**"Where is he?!?"** Jim Evans demanded hotly, erupting into the living room. "I will not have that boy walking out on me when I'm talking to him!" He glared at Matt in fury."Where did he go?"

Steeling himself, he replied, "He left, Dad."

"He **_WHAT????_** Where was he going?"

Matt shook his head."I don't know.He didn't tell me.He just came straight up the hall and out the front door."

The older man swore in anger.Then he threw up his hands in disgust."Why do I even bother to ask.I know where he went! He's gone running to that _girl_ again . . . even though I've told him over and over that I don't want him near her.Well, this is it! I'm not going to take it any more.That boy will obey me or . . ."

"Dad, please!" Matt said desperately."I know that Bobby's being difficult right now, but . . ."

_"Difficult?!?"_ Jim Evans thundered, turning on Bobby's twin brother in fury."I won't have you defending him, do you understand me?" Even though Matt knew that his father wasn't angry at him, he still flinched again. Seeing his son's reaction, Jim stopped and took a deep breath, desperately trying to rein in his temper.After a moment, he continued in a more reasonable tone."I'm sorry, Matt.You didn't deserve that.I'm not angry at you."

"I know, Dad.It's okay."

"Is something wrong?" Both men turned to see Donna Evans, Jim's wife and Matt's mother, standing in the door to the dining room.

"Bobby's taken off again," Jim replied grimly."I swear, I don't know what I'm going to do with that boy."

Hesitantly, Matt offered, "Maybe the best thing would be to leave him alone for a while . . ."

"Leave him alone???" Jim sputtered, turning back to his son."Leave him to run wild with that little she-devil? What kind of an idea is that?"

"Dad, you know how Bobby is!" Matt exclaimed."The more you push him about Francesca, the more he's going to fight you.Maybe if you'd just lay off him for a while, things between them might cool on their own."

"Yes, and while we're waiting for that to happen, she's getting him into more and more trouble.Mark my words, one of these days the two of them are going to get in way over their heads and the police are going to end up involved!"

Matt stared down at the book in his lap blindly, not saying a word.So far he'd managed to keep his dad from finding out about the incident last weekend.His parents had been out of town when Sheriff Cain called to say that they had detained Bobby for malicious vandalism.When he'd arrived at the jail, he'd found Bobby locked up and Davis Martin, the high school star quarterback, out for blood.According to Davis, they'd both been at the same party.Bobby had gotten belligerent and the two of them got into an argument.Bobby had stormed out and, before leaving, he had keyed the side of Davis' brand new car, scoring the paint all the way down to the metal on one side.Bobby, on the other hand, claimed that Davis was drunk and making lewd passes at Francesca.He'd finally gotten so insistent that Bobby had to take action to keep him from physically assaulting her.He had tossed Davis off the porch and told him to leave.When Davis returned, still angry, Bobby and Francesca left and went home.Bobby contended that Davis was just trying to get him in trouble with the cops in retaliation for embarrassing him in front of his friends.It had been obvious that Davis was drunk, and he couldn't prove that Bobby had done anything to his car, so after several hours, Sheriff Cain had let Bobby go and sent both boys home.

_Must be nice to have friends in high places,_ Matt thought bitterly._He locks Bobby up for something he can't prove, but he doesn't do anything at all to Davis, who was staggering drunk._Matt had been able to talk Sheriff Cain and Mrs. Conners into keeping quiet about the incident, but he wasn't sure how long it would stay that way.This was a small community and Davis had a big mouth.Sooner or later someone was going to ask his father about the incident.Then the fat would really be in the fire.

"I think Matt's right, Jim," Donna said quietly.She caught his arm and shook her head as Jim stared at his wife in amazement."Bobby has always been stubborn . . . just like you.And the more you push him, the angrier he's getting.I don't like Francesca, either.But trying to force him to stop seeing her just isn't working.Isn't it time to start trying something else?"

Jim sighed in frustration."I know.But I don't know what else to do.I wish to God the Quest boy was here.He and Bobby were always so close. Surely Jonny could talk some sense into him."

"I'm afraid not, Dad," Matt said sadly."Jonny tried when Bobby first started dating her and he wouldn't listen, even then.Bobby's convinced that all of us have it in for Francesca and that we're being unfair to her. Unfortunately, he's particularly suspicious of Jonny."

"But why?" his mother asked helplessly."Of everyone, Jonny is the only one who seems willing to give the girl a chance."

Matt shook his head."No, Mom, he's not.Jonny has no illusions about Francesca.He's tolerated her because he values Bobby's friendship, but he doesn't trust her any more than the rest of us.Bobby knows that, or at least he senses it, and it's only adding to the problem."

"If only the two of you could have gone away to school," Jim said helplessly."It would have gotten your brother away from that girl and give both of you a chance for a better life.And it certainly isn't fair that you're having to pay for your brother's lack of judgment."

"It's okay, Dad."

"You should have gone on," Matt's mother said quietly."We could have found some way to send one of you.You didn't have to wait for your brother."

Matt looked away."I don't mind," he repeated.

"Matthew . . ."

"It wouldn't have been right . . . leaving without Bobby."

"The time's coming, son," his father said, sitting down beside him on the sofa."I know how close you and your brother have always been, but you're almost an adult now.The time's coming when you and Bobby will have to go your separate ways.Maybe now's the time . . ."

Matt shook his head sharply."No! Not now.He's gonna need me . . . when all of this crashes, he's gonna need for me to be here."

Jim sighed and caught his son by the nape of his neck, squeezing affectionately."You're a good brother, Matthew . . . and a good son.I just hope your brother appreciates it."

* * * * *

"He's a fossil! He just doesn't understand!"

"I know . . ."

"He won't listen to anything I say! He just yells at me all the time . . ."

"I know, Bobby.It will be okay . . ."

Bobby Evans spun and glared at the dainty, black-haired girl that sat curled up in the corner of the sofa."It _won't_ be okay! Francesca, don't you understand? He's telling me that I can't see you any more!"

Francesca Hamilton reached a hand out to the young man in front of her. "Bobby, come here." She smiled at him encouragingly."I know you're angry. I understand.But going crazy isn't going to help.Please, come sit down. You shouldn't be pacing like that.It's not good for your leg."

Bobby sighed and limped over to sit down next to Francesca."I'm sorry.He makes me so nuts."

"I know.It's just that he cares about you and he doesn't like to see you drifting away from him."

"How can you defend him?" Bobby demanded."He's trying so hard to break us up."

Francesca smiled."I can defend him because I feel sorry for him.Bobby, I'm not afraid of him because I trust you.You say you love me and that you won't leave me.You mean that, don't you?"

Bobby sat motionless for a long time, staring into her incredible, violet eyes."Yes," he said hoarsely."I mean it from the bottom of my heart. I'd do anything for you."

Francesca reached out and caressed his cheek softly."Then I have nothing to fear from your father.I know it's hard, but as soon as you finish your therapy and you're completely well, we can go anywhere and do anything we like and there's nothing your father can do to stop us."

"God, I will be so glad when that time comes.I hate this place!"

Francesca contemplated her boyfriend in silence.When Connor Leeds first brought her back to Rockport last fall, she had intended to pick up where she left off with Jonny Quest.But she quickly found that wasn't going to be possible.She had underestimated both the level of his hatred for her and her own ability to convince him it had not been her fault. Additionally, she had not anticipated how much Jessie Bannon had changed in the two years since their previous encounter.She simply couldn't find any kind of weakness to exploit between the two of them.It was like they were joined at the hip.

But then providence had intervened and presented her with the perfect opportunity.She had been searching for Jessie Bannon that Friday afternoon when she came upon Marla Dawson and Bobby Evans in the middle of a highly vocal fight just outside the Rockport High School gym.Watching the two of them, Francesca immediately saw how she could insert herself into Jonny Quest's inner circle. Bobby was Jonny's best friend.Become his girlfriend and she would have the access that she needed.

Francesca was surprised at how easily she was able to dispose of the Dawson girl.It hadn't required any effort at all.She simply showed an interest in Bobby and the rest of it just fell into her lap.Marla had taken the break-up really hard and for a time Francesca had been concerned that her distress would sway Bobby.But it hadn't.It took her a while to realize that there was something eating at Bobby that he kept very carefully hidden. So hidden, in fact that even his own twin brother didn't realize it existed.

Bobby Evans was bored.Bored half out of his mind.He was highly intelligent and creative and had a tremendous amount of ambition.Francesca found that what everyone else called "stubbornness", was actually an incredible amount of confidence in his own abilities and a generous dose of self-discipline.He set goals for himself and then pursued them with the determination it took to achieve them.Additionally, he was seldom swayed by the arguments of others once he had made up his mind about what he wanted.Even more surprising was the discovery that he was incredibly good at deception.The townspeople described him as serious and dedicated. Well, he was . . . it was just that most of them didn't realize that what he was the most strongly dedicated to was getting out of Rockport . . . for good.

He was a strange mixture of contradictions; a combination that excited Francesca more and more the longer she knew him.He hated the small town environment and everything that came with it.And yet, he could be deeply involved in projects that were highly community-oriented and enjoy himself enormously.The Camden Christmas puppet show was an excellent example.She knew that he enjoyed the children more than anything else, yet he was very vocal about not wanting children of his own.

Then there was his relationship with his family.He loved his twin brother intensely.And, if the truth were known, he loved his parents just as much. The fact that he couldn't get along with his father didn't change that.But the older he got, the more desperate he was to get out of Rockport.He had told her once that he felt as though he was being smothered and there were times when he literally couldn't seem to breathe.

Even more surprising was the discovery that deep down, Bobby envied Jonny Quest so much that it was like a cancer eating at him.Jonny had everything that Bobby thought he wanted out of life.Jonny had money, freedom, an exciting lifestyle, and a gorgeous, fun-loving girlfriend.Not that Bobby ever had any desire for Jessie Bannon.He'd had more sense than that.But Francesca was certain that, long before she had made her appearance in his life, Bobby had compared Jessie and Marla in his own mind and Marla Dawson had come up seriously short.The very idea of spending his life with a woman who would be happy to live out her days in Rockport and do nothing other than raise babies must have been enough to make him want to run screaming from the future.So when Francesca had turned up looking for a new boyfriend, all it took was a sad look and the smallest hint of encouragement for him to drop Marla like a stone.

Francesca knew that a lot of her appeal to him was the "badness" that Jim Evans found so hateful.She was exciting, mysterious, and dangerous . . . all of the things he'd been longing for and thought he had no chance of finding in this small, insular community.The drinking, the joy-riding, the defiance of authority . . . she hadn't had to push him much.He was open to just about anything.Although she _had_ been surprised over that incident with Davis Martin and his car.It was the first time she'd seen Bobby do anything actively illegal.Yes, he'd committed underage drinking - although, thank God he hadn't been doing it that evening - and he was prone to speeding when they were alone, but that was the extent of it.But when he picked up that broken bottle and deliberately raked it down the side of Davis' car she could hardly believe it.She knew he had been angry.In fact, when he caught Davis trying to force himself on her, she really thought Bobby was going to take him apart.But even in the heat of anger, Bobby could be introspective.He tossed Davis off the front porch in front of all the other guests, calling him a host of vulgar names, and then waited for him to retreat back into the house.Then the two of them slipped away and Bobby did a real number on the side of Davis' brand new BMW.He'd been careful, too, using his handkerchief to hold the bottle and making sure not to touch the finish of the car so there was no chance of fingerprints.They were sitting in the swing on the front porch of the Conners' house when Davis had come roaring up like an avenging angel.It was Mr. Conners that called the sheriff after Davis began making threats against both of them. Bobby had told her later that he knew the sheriff would haul him in . . . Davis Martin had that kind of pull.But he also knew that they couldn't prove anything, particularly after Francesca stated that she was willing to swear that they had been together the whole time and that Bobby had not gone near Davis' car.

That was the side of Bobby Evans that no one else ever saw.She suspected that years of having to stifle his intelligence and ambition while he waited to reach the age when he could strike out on his own had begun to turn him bitter.Seeing his best friend given the kind of freedom and responsibility he wanted hadn't improved the situation, either.

Initially, Francesca had taken Bobby for a useful tool and nothing else.It had been the day of the skiing accident that she had first begun to see that Bobby Evans might be more to her than just an avenue to get to Jonny Quest. She had been feeling trapped . . . caught between Connor Leeds' desires and Richard Baxter's might.She had been alone with no one she could rely on to cover her back and she was feeling seriously in over her head.Suddenly, out of nowhere, Bobby Evans had stepped up and given her something no one had ever offered her before . . . love.He honestly cared for her as an individual, rather than being concerned with preserving her because of what she could do for him.He'd even cared enough to risk his own life for her. It was a feeling she had never known before . . . not even from her own father.What made her decide to risk her own life to save his she would never know, but it had been the best decision of her life.

It had taken some time for her to realize that not only had he come to care for her, but she loved him, too.She hadn't wanted to admit it, not even to herself.All her life she had been taught that caring for anyone or anything was a weakness.But it was during those long days of waiting to see if he was going to live that an incident brought home to her how much Bobby Evans had come to mean to her.She had been waiting for a call from Leeds.When her cell phone rang, she had fully expected it to be him. At the time, she had been injured, exhausted, and under tremendous strain and it had caused her to let her guard down.She thought the caller was Bobby, and she was totally unprepared for the surge of joy that filled her at the sound of his voice.Nor was she prepared for that sense of desolation when she realized that the caller was not Bobby, but his brother Matt.The depth of both reactions had finally forced her to take a close look at the way she really felt about him.The truth had shaken her, but it was also like a ray of sunlight in the midst of utter darkness.It gave her the strength to deal with Baxter and Leeds, as well as the news of her father's death.

Francesca chuckled ruefully to herself.In many ways, she and Jonny Quest were a lot alike. They had a lot of common interests and the same daredevil spirit.But when push came to shove, Jonny was weak.If he was as strong as she was, she would have died in Cairo, the way Connor Leeds had died on the beach below the Quest Compound.She hadn't told Bobby about that. Maybe she never would.Leeds had stood in the way of her chance to build a new life with Bobby.As long as he was alive, he was a threat to her, and she wasn't going to allow that to happen.So Leeds killed Baxter, she killed Leeds, and it all ended on that rocky beach back in December.When Bobby woke from the coma three weeks later, she had been prepared to start again and she worked tirelessly to build the relationship between the two of them.Now they were all but inseparable and she thought that there was very little that could ever come between them.Except maybe for Matt . . .

The closeness of the bond between the two brothers was something that she didn't think could ever be broken.She considered herself lucky that she recognized that fact very early on.She'd made it a point to be pleasant to Matt, no matter how nasty he was to her - and he could be _extremely_ nasty when he was in a bad mood - and she never said a bad word about any member of his family.Because Bobby's family didn't have the sense to follow the same restraint when talking to Bobby about her, they had actually driven him even more strongly to her.But no matter how angry he became, Bobby could never seem to imagine life without his brother.Even when he talked about the two of them leaving Rockport for good, it was always with the assumption that Matt would go with them.Francesca wasn't sure what was going to happen when the time came to go, because she got the distinct feeling that Matt Evans had no desire to leave . . . at least not permanently.

Francesca sighed."I know you hate it here, Bobby.So do I.But it won't be much longer.As well as you're doing, you may even qualify for mid-term admission at MIT.That would mean you could leave as early as January."

Bobby rose abruptly and turned away.

"What?" Francesca demanded."What's wrong?"

"I'm not going to MIT," he replied stiffly.

"Why not? You were scheduled to start last month.All this has done is delay your admission."

"That was another bomb my dad dropped on me today," he replied bitterly. "There's no money to send Matt or I to school.Everything that was set aside for that purpose went toward my medical bills."

"Well, if not MIT, then what about the University of Maine? That's in-state so the tuition will be a lot less."

Bobby shook his head."Not there either.No money."

"But surely there's financial aid and stuff . . . "

Bobby shook his head again."We don't qualify.You know that my dad owns his own business, right?Well, all the equipment and stuff are considered assets, so on paper my parents look like they're worth a lot more than they really are.It doesn't matter that if he sold all that stuff, he would have no way to make a living . . . it's still considered 'liquid assets' and he's expected to use it to send us to school."

"Can't he borrow against the value of the equipment?" Francesca asked, bewildered.

"No.A couple of years ago, Dad took on a partner . . . a guy from New York . . . and they've pledged the value of the assets toward an expansion project.It's security or something.So if Dad tries to borrow against it to send us to school, the expansion project falls through."

"But . . .Surely, he's not . . .What did he say about school???" she demanded.

"He says," Bobby said carefully, "that I can go to work in the plant and maybe by next year or the year after we'll have enough money saved to send the two of us to the local junior college."

Francesca stared at him, aghast.Bobby was on the edge already.There was no way he would last for another year or two, being stuck in this dull backwater.Anger flared and she stiffened in her seat.Well, maybe his father couldn't come up with alternatives, but _she_ could.She wouldn't allow him to shrivel and die in this place! Rising swiftly to her feet, she crossed the room and hugged him tightly.

"You are **not** going to be stuck here for another two years! We'll figure something out."

"Yeah? And what would that be?" he responded bitterly.

"I don't know yet, but we'll find some way out," she replied, holding him close.Reluctantly, he put his arms around her, returning her embrace.She stared up into his eyes intensely."Bobby, do you trust me?"

"Yes," he sighed.The last of his anger had fled, leaving him numb and exhausted.

"Then I want you to trust me on this.One way or the other, we'll be out of here by Christmas."

His eyes snapped sharply into focus as he stared down at her, startled. "Three months? How?"

Her lips thinned as she gazed vacantly into the distance.

"Leave that to me."

* * * * *

"You don't know how much I appreciate all your help, Matt.I'm afraid that math just isn't my thing." Marla Dawson smiled at the brown-haired young man sitting beside her, in gratitude.

"It's not a problem, Marla.Math just takes practice.I'm glad I could help."

She shook her head sharply, causing her shoulder length brown hair to obscure her face briefly."That's not true.Some people are just naturally better at it than others.If it hadn't been for Bobby, I probably never would have made it through geometry." She hunched slightly at the mention of Matt's brother."I . . . I mean . . ."

"I know, Marla," Matt replied consolingly, patting her hand."It's okay."

The girl closed her trig book abruptly and stood, saying, "Well, I guess I'd better think about heading home.It's gotten dark already.I'm gonna use the bathroom and then I'll be going." In the island of light formed by the lamp that hung over the Evans' dining room table, her face looked strained.

Unable to control himself, Matt reached out and caught her hands."Marla, I thought . . . I mean . . . You said last March that you had let go of the idea of Bobby . . . that you were ready to move on . . ."

She smiled down at him painfully."I've discovered that saying it is one thing, but actually doing it is another."

"Do you still love him?" Matt asked bluntly.

She was quiet for so long, he thought she wasn't going to answer."I don't know," she finally replied.

"It must be hell for you, being around me," he said bitterly, slumping in his chair.

Marla looked at him in amazement."What are you talking about? Why would you think that?"

"It's not like you can forget him . . . not when every time you look at me it's like staring him in the face all over again."

She sat down once more, turning to hold his hands tightly."Matt, your continued friendship through this whole thing has been one reason I've coped as well as I have.If my friends had chosen sides when Bobby and I split, I don't know what I would have done.And I really believe that one of the reasons they didn't, is because you didn't turn away from me." She smiled at him gently."You know, the two of you don't look that much alike to me."

Matt laughed uncomfortably, sitting up and carefully withdrawing his hands from hers."You _were_ the only one we could never fool, no matter how hard we tried.I never could figure out how you could tell us apart when even our own parents couldn't."

She shrugged."I can't explain it.I just always knew."

"Well, as long as you aren't uncomfortable being around me . . ."

"Never!"

Matt forced a smile as he said, "Why don't you get your stuff together and I'll run you home."

As he watched her leave the room, his smile faded to be replaced by a stark look of yearning.What was he going to do? He knew he should tell her how he felt, but what would it accomplish? Asking her to become involved with him was like asking her to live in constant torment.Not to mention how Bobby would feel about it.He was already upset that Matt continued to be Marla's friend.What he would say if he ever found out that Matt was in love with his old girlfriend didn't even bear thinking about.And even if Bobby could come to accept a relationship between them and Marla could learn to care for him that way, Matt wasn't sure he would ever be certain that Marla loved him for himself or because of some holdover of her feelings for his twin brother.One way or the other, Bobby would always be there, between them.Matt scrubbed at his face in frustration._The ultimate Ladies man,_ he thought angrily._That's what everyone always called me. Wouldn't they all laugh if they knew the truth_?Why the hell did this 'Ladies man' have to fall for the single worst girl he could possibly have chosen?After a moment, he straightened and chuckled sourly to himself. No, that wasn't true.There was one girl that would have been worse, but his brother already had that one covered.

_God, aren't we the pair?_ he asked silently.Then he stood, schooling his face carefully and smiled at his returning companion.

* * * * *

Carefully concealed in the deep shadow of the large lilac shrub that stood at the corner of the yard, Bobby Evans watched his brother through the big dining room window of the Evans home.As he reached up to shove the hair of out his eyes, he could feel his hand shake with the force of his rage.How long had **_this_** been going on? There was no mistaking the expression on Matt's face as he watched Marla leave the room.He was absolutely crazy about her! As he stood watching them pack up her books, he wondered if this was what had caused the change in Marla . . . her sudden desire to do things she'd never done and to try to overcome life-long fears.She knew he didn't mind her phobias.In fact, dealing with the things that triggered those fears used to make him feel good . . . like he was helping her.She told him she was doing it for him . . . so she could participate in the things he enjoyed, but now he wondered.Who was it she was _really_ trying to impress . . . him . . . or his brother? Bobby's feeling of betrayal was so overwhelming it nauseated him.

In some distant corner of his mind, a small voice of reason screamed at him, trying to make itself heard.

_Matt would never do something like that to you!_

and

_He's your brother.You should trust him!_

and

Why should you care? You have Francesca now.Why does it make a difference who Marla sees?

But his fury drown out that small voice until all that remained was the overwhelming sense of rage and betrayal.On trembling legs, he turned away from the house and began to walk, knowing only that he didn't dare face any of his family at that moment.

* * * * *

A week later, the three men of the Evans family sat at the breakfast table together.An uneasy silence reigned as Bobby sat staring sullenly at the tabletop, while his father buried himself behind the morning newspaper. Initially, Matt had tried to engage his brother in conversation, but Bobby refused to cooperate.Matt kept throwing worried glances his way, unsure what had caused his brother's foul mood for the last several days.

"Well, here's something interesting," Jim commented, lowering the newspaper. "There's been another jewelry store robbery, this time in Portsmouth. Whoever's doing it seems to be moving down the coast.There have been robberies in Bangor, Ellsworth, Rockland, Portland, and now two in Portsmouth."

Matt looked up with interest."Around here? That's pretty weird."

His father scanned the news story again."According to the police, it looks like it might be a crew that had been operating in Montreal and Quebec a couple of months ago.The officer in charge of the case says the crew may be working their way south toward New York."

Neither of them noticed Bobby stiffen.After a moment, he rose and turned to leave.

"Where are you going?" he father demanded sharply.

"Out," Bobby replied shortly.

"You're scheduled to be down at the plant at 9:00 this morning to fill out all the hiring paperwork so you can start work tomorrow.I don't want you running off somewhere and then turning up late."

Bobby whirled, his anger clear."I told you that I don't want to work at the plant.I can't stand the place!"

With an effort, Jim controlled his temper and, trying to sound reasonable, he replied, "Bobby, we've been over this.We need for you to work . . . we need the money.And with your healing injuries, there are limits to what you can do.The job at the plant will allow you to work in the office at a desk where you can prop your bad leg up when you need to."

"I don't care!" Bobby snarled."I **_WON'T_** work there.Not now.Not ever. Just leave me alone!!!!"

Jim's face turned dark red as Bobby stormed out.Before his father could rise and go after him, Matt jumped up and said, "Let me try to talk to him, Dad.Maybe I can reason with him." Before his father could reply, Matt trotted out.He found Bobby shrugging into his jacket in the front entryway.

"Bobby, wait!" Matt followed his brother out the door and down the front steps."Please! Dad's only trying to help . . ."

"Help?" Bobby snarled, turning on his brother."Is that what he calls it? He might as well chain me to a wall and feed me bread and water.He knows that I've never wanted to work in that place.That's always been your thing . . . not mine.So when he decides that I have to go to work and he goes to find me a job, what does he do? He slots me into the one place he _knows_ I hate.Why do you think that is, huh? It's so he can keep me under his thumb and watch me constantly.He wants to be able to control my every move.Well, I won't do it, you understand? I **_won't_**!!!"

"He's only doing it because he's worried about you," Matt countered desperately."We all are.You've been so upset the last several days.Why won't you tell me what's wrong?"

Bobby's eyes narrowed and his mouth twisted bitterly."How can you ask me that? **_You_**, of all people? At the very least, I would have expected that you'd be honest and come to me, but nooooo! I trusted you and you turned on me the minute I wasn't looking!!!"

Matt stared at him, dumbfounded."What?"

"Oh, don't play innocent with me! I know.How long, Matt? How long had you played me, huh? I was a blind, stupid fool . . . I admit it.I didn't see what was going on right under my nose.Did you enjoy playing the Judas, and making me look like an idiot?"

"Bobby, I have no idea what you're talking about!"

"I'm talking about Marla!"

Every ounce of color drained from Matt's face."Oh, God," he whispered hoarsely."Bobby, I swear . . . I never meant . . . I don't know how it happened! I've never . . . "

"Oh, stuff it!" Bobby interrupted in fury."I don't want to hear it.You want her so badly? Well, she's all yours, brother, and I hope you're happy, because she's all you've got left.You've burned your bridges with me!" Whirling, he stormed toward the street.

Matt leaped forward frantically and grabbed Bobby's arm, dragging him to a stop."**_NO!_**Bobby, you don't understand.I never . . ."

With a snarl, Bobby turned and lashed out with his fists, the rage finally overpowering him.The blow caught Matt in the stomach, doubling him over with a gasp of pain.Bobby followed up the attack with a full force right to the jaw that flung Matt backward and left him lying unconscious on the sidewalk in front of their house.

**"FUCK YOU!"** he screamed and then he turned and fled.

(Continued in Part 2)


	2. Part 2

Growing Pains II: A Matter of Trust

**Growing Pains II:A Matter of Trust**

** **

**Part 2**

** **

Bobby stopped across the street from the Conners home and took a deep steadying breath.He was shaken and scared.He'd really done it this time. The fight with his father was bad enough, but to have physically assaulted Matt? This would end any patience his father might have left.If he went home now, God alone knew when he'd be free again.The bile rose in his throat, threatening to choke him, as he remembered the feeling of his fist striking his brother's face.How had things gotten this far out of hand? What did he do now? He thought of the news story his father had commented on at the breakfast table and was shaken by uncertainty again.He had heard about the earlier robberies.He hadn't given them much thought until Damien Carter came around spreading gossip.Surely Francesca hadn't been . . .

Unbidden, the image of her face rose in front of his mind's eye . . . the dark circles shadowing her lovely violet eyes, the lines of exhaustion bracketing her mouth, and the way she looked away from him as she made an excuse and asked him to take her home early last night.Urgency gripped him as he crossed the street and mounted the stairs swiftly.Schooling his face to pleasantness, he knocked on the door firmly.When it was answered by Lillian Conners, he smiled and said, 

"Good morning, Mrs. Conners.I hope I didn't disturb you?"

"Bobby! No, not at all.Please, come in.Can I offer you some breakfast?" The Conners family had fostered Francesca when she returned to Rockport, providing her with a place to stay and a family environment.Bobby knew that Francesca felt very conflicted about the situation.While she was bored to tears and found the Conners' two sons to be frustrating and tedious, Bobby also knew that she felt reluctant gratitude toward them as well.They had been kind and generous to her, even though everyone else regarded her with clear suspicion.And after his accident, when everyone was trying to blame Francesca for it, the Conners had stood up for her, going so far as to confront his family openly over their treatment of her. Bobby had made it a point to thank them for that support and ever since he had been welcome in their home at any time.

"No, thank you, Mrs. Conners.I've already eaten.I was looking for Francesca.I know it's very early, but I was wondering . . ."

"Bobby?" a soft voice interrupted him. Turning, he saw her.She was dressed in a pair of faded blue jeans, a lavender sweater, and a pair of scuffed leather loafers, all of which looked like they were the first things she could lay her hands on. Her hair was loose and tousled, as though she hadn't had the chance to run a brush through it yet.When their eyes met, he saw that hers looked bruised, the dark circles beneath them almost the same color as her eyes."I thought I heard you.Is anything wrong?"

It took a tremendous effort to keep his expression carefree and pleasant. "Wrong? No, nothing's wrong.I just have to be down at the plant at 9:00 this morning . . . my father's found me a job . . . and I wanted to talk to you before I went in.If this is a bad time . . . "

"No!" she replied hastily, her eyes sharpening at his news."No, now is fine.I've got some things I need to do today and I won't be around much anyway, so this is probably the best time.Why don't you come on up to my room and we can talk." Turning to the older woman, she smiled and asked, "Mrs. Conners, is there any orange juice?"

"Certainly," Lillian replied, filling a glass for her."And take a bagel, too.You need to eat some breakfast." She hesitated briefly and then added, "Are you sure you're all right, dear? You're not looking very well this morning . . ."

Francesca smiled at her."Yes, I'm fine . . . just a bit tired.I stayed up working on my project a bit later than I should have last night.I'll be fine."

"Well, all right.Bobby, are you sure you won't have anything?"

"No, thank you," he replied, turning to follow Francesca out of the room.

Francesca set the food on the dresser and spun to face him the instant the door closed behind them."What job?!? What's going on?"

"Dad is going to put me to work behind a desk in his office where he can keep an eye on me.I'm supposed to be there at 9:00." Before she could reply, he grabbed her by the shoulders and stared down into her eyes."But that's not important.What are you doing, Francesca? What's going on?"

Her eyes slid away from his."Going on? Nothing's going on.What do you mean?"

Bobby shook her gently."Don't lie to me! Damien took great pleasure in letting me know that you were hauled in for questioning by the cops yesterday.And Mrs. Conners is right . . . you look like hell.Tell me what's going on!"

She looked up at him, fear in her eyes."Bobby, I . . ."

When she didn't continue, he said flatly, "You're the one that's been pulling those jewelry store robberies." Her eyes fell and she tried to pull away."**_Why,_** Francesca? You were in the clear.No one could touch you. What made you do a thing like this???"

Her eyes snapped back to his and he saw anger kindle in their violet depths. "I won't let him do this to you!" she said hotly."I won't let your father lock you away in that god-forsaken place until your spirit dies and you turn into a bitter old man.I'll do _anything_ to keep that from happening!"

Bobby stared down at her, stunned."You're robbing jewelry stores to keep my father from putting me to work in the plant?"

"We need money to get away.There's only two ways I know of to get that kind of money quickly and I won't resort to the second one unless there's absolutely no other choice." Francesca saw Bobby's eyes widen as the meaning of what she was saying hit him.

**"NO!"** he said explosively."Never! Don't you even consider it, you hear me??? Not ever! I'll work in the damned plant until I drop before I let you . . ."

Francesca reached up swiftly and placed her hand firmly across his mouth, quieting him."Shhhh! Don't raise your voice.They'll hear you! I won't do that, I promise.Not unless there's no other way.And as long as I can walk and think, there's always another way." Taking a deep breath, she stared him straight in the eyes without flinching."Bobby, I'm a thief. That's the plain truth.My father was a thief, my grandfather was a thief, and my gypsy ancestors were thieves.I was trained to do it almost from the day I was born.It's what brought me here in the first place."

Bobby slowly sank onto the edge of the bed, staring at her."You came here to rob the Quests."

"Yes.My father and I did.We were working for a man named Baxter, who wanted something that Dr. Quest had invented.Baxter hired us to steal it." Her mouth twisted in an angry grimace."But Jessie Bannon interfered and we weren't able to get it."

"Is that why Jonny hates you so much? Because you were the one who hurt Jessie so badly?"

"Yes and no," she replied carefully, sitting in a chair not far from him. "He hates me because of what happened, but I never laid a hand on Jessie.I pulled some pranks while they were in London that were designed to humiliate her and drive them off, but it was one of Baxter's men . . . a man named Keller . . . who went off the deep end and attacked her while we were all in Cairo."

"What happened to him?"

"Keller? He was killed."

"Tell me what happened."

"Why?"

"Because I want to understand.I want to know why Jonny hates you so much and why you have it in for Jessie.I want to know why you came back here and what you're doing here now.But most of all . . ." His voice broke and he stopped.For a minute, he stared at the floor sightlessly and then he raised his eyes again and said, "Most of all, I want to know . . . why me? Of all the guys in this area, why are you here with me?"

Francesca shot out of the chair and crossed to him in three swift strides. She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly as she replied, "I'm here with you because I love you, Bobby.That's the honest truth.I swear it!"

For a second, he held her close and then pushed her away gently."Then tell me the rest of it.No secrets any more, Francesca.I want to know it all."

She sniffed and wiped the tears off her face with the back of her hand. "All right.I'll tell you, but not here.Jeff and Michael are too nosey and they like to eavesdrop too much.We need to go somewhere that we can talk without being overheard."

Bobby nodded."All right.Where?"

Francesca thought about it for a minute."How about the lookout point at Camden Hills State Park later this evening? We could meet up there around 7:00."

Bobby was already shaking his head."No.We need to do it now."

Francesca looked stricken."Bobby, I promise I'll tell you.You have to trust me . . ."

"It's not that," he interrupted, and for the first time, his eyes fell. "I'm just not sure we have that much time anymore."

Fear flared again."What's happened?"

He sighed."I got into a fight with the family again this morning.It was bad, Francesca . . . really bad."

"Tell me."

Bobby licked his lips and stumbled a bit."I . . ."

Reaching out, she caressed his cheek and said softly, "What?"

"I . . . I punched Matt."

"You _what_?" she said, shocked.

"I hit him . . . twice . . . and left him lying in the front yard.I'm not even sure he was conscious."

Francesca absorbed this new revelation in silence.A rift between the twins? She couldn't believe it."What happened?"

"I found out the other night that he's been lying to me . . . for a long time."

"Lying about what?" she prompted him when he stopped.

"About Marla," he finally replied with a sigh."He's in love with her."

She thought about that."Are you sure?"

"Oh, yeah," he replied bitterly."You can't miss it.It's written all over his face."

"How long has it been going on?"

"I don't know and I don't want to know, either."

Francesca thought about her answer very carefully before she said, "Bobby, maybe you _need_ to know.He's your twin brother and you've always been so close.Maybe he didn't betray you.Maybe the thing with Marla only developed since the two of you broke up."

"But don't you see, Francesca? When it developed isn't the point.It's a matter of trust.I've trusted him all my life.I never thought twice about his being with Marla.If she needed to go somewhere and I couldn't take her, I'd ask Matt.Or Matt would offer.Right before the two of us broke up, Marla began to change.I couldn't understand it at the time, but now I think I can.It wasn't me she was trying to impress . . . it was Matt.And even if their relationship didn't develop until after Marla and I split, he should have told me! He had any number of opportunities.But he lied about it and hid it from me.I had to find out by watching them through the window when I came home the other night!"

Francesca sighed and reached out to put her arms around him again."Oh, Bobby, I'm so sorry!"

In the distance, they heard the phone begin to ring.Bobby tensed.

"We need to get out of here.Sooner or later, my dad is going to start looking for me, and this is the first place he's gonna try."

A sudden, sharp knock on the door caused both of them to jump violently. Lillian Conners called, "Francesca, telephone!"

Bobby shifted quickly to the chair against the wall as Francesca crossed and opened the door."Thanks, Mrs. Conners.Do you know who it is?"

Lillian shook her head."No.A man.No one I knew, I don't think."

"Okay, thanks.It's probably the guy from Syracuse.He was supposed to call this morning and confirm our appointment.I'll get it in the downstairs hall."

"I need to be going, too," Bobby said, standing swiftly."I'll come down with you."

The three of them descended the stairs and Mrs. Conners continued on toward the kitchen as Bobby and Francesca stopped by the phone.As Bobby moved to go on toward the door, Francesca put a restraining hand on his arm and picked up the phone.

"Hello? This is she." She listened in silence for a long moment and then responded."I know the place.I'll be there.Yes, I'll have it.Good, I'll see you then." Then she hung up the phone."Let's get out of here," she hissed at him.She crossed quickly to the front closet, grabbed her coat and purse and called in toward the kitchen, "Mrs. Conners, I'm going to give Bobby a lift and then I'm leaving for my appointment. I'll probably be gone all day and I don't know what time I'll be back.I'll call some time this afternoon and let you know when to expect me."

"All right, dear.The two of you have a good day.And good luck with your new job, Bobby!"

"Thanks, Mrs. Conners.I can use all the good wishes I can get these days."

As they hastily descended the front steps and crossed the lawn to the small, older model car that Francesca had purchased not long before, they both heard the phone in the house begin to ring again.Francesca threw herself into the driver's seat and had the motor started before Bobby even got settled beside her.As they were pulling away, they saw Lillian Conners come out of the front door and wave at them frantically.They both ignored her.Reaching out, Francesca picked up her purse and tossed it into Bobby's lap.

"Dig in there and find my cell phone and make sure it's turned off.She's sure to give him that number when she has to tell him that she missed us." Bobby rooted around until he located it, flipped it open and confirmed it was off.Watching him out of the corner of her eye, Francesca nodded. "Good.Now, let's put some distance between us and Rockport."

"Why are you going to Syracuse?"

"I'm not going to Syracuse," she replied.

"But you told Mrs. Conners you were going to . . ."

"I know what I told her.It was a lie."

"Then where are you going?"

Francesca glanced over at him with a calculating look."You said you wanted to know what happened in Cairo." Bobby nodded."All right.I'll tell you . . . about Cairo and about why I came back here and about what really happened while you were unconscious over Christmas.But it means that you aren't going to make that 9:00 meeting at your father's plant."

"I don't care.I wasn't planning on going anyway.I'd rather be with you. So where are we headed?"

"Provincetown."

Bobby looked at her, startled."As in the town out on Cape Cod?"

"Yes."

"What for?"

"To meet a fence."

"A fen . . ." Bobby stopped, then slowly sat back in the seat again. Finally, he took a deep breath."What time are we supposed to be there?"

"Noon."

Bobby looked at his watch."We better get a move on then.We don't want to be late."

* * * * *

Jim Conners slammed the receiver down violently and turned back to the bed in his son's room."Well?" he demanded.

Barbara Mason looked up at him."He'll be all right, Jim.Just take it easy.His jaw isn't broken, although he's going to have a dandy bruise, and the bang on the head appears to have done no lasting damage.He was lucky he wasn't a few feet closer to the porch.If his head had come in contact with the concrete stairs, it might have been a different story." She looked down at the boy laying prone on the bed and asked quietly, "Who did this, Matt?"

Matt looked away miserably and it was Jim Conners that answered."Bobby."

Barbara's head snapped up."_Bobby_ did this? What in heaven's name happened? You two boys never fight."

"Answer her," Jim commanded his son harshly."I want to know as well."

"It was my fault . . ." Matt said, but stopped at his father's sharp gesture.

"Don't give me that! I'm tired of you trying to cover up for your brother. It's time he took responsibility for his own actions.I want the truth!"

In spite of Dr. Mason's protests, Matt struggled into a sitting position and looked at his father miserably."But it _is_ the truth, Dad.It _was_ my fault." He hung his head."You see, I wasn't honest with him.And when he discovered the truth . . . well . . ."

Jim Evans sat down on the bed beside the boy and laid his hand on Matt's shoulder."What could you possibly have done to upset Bobby that much?"

"I . . . it's . . . I couldn't tell him . . ." Matt sighed heavily."It's about Marla . . ."

Jim looked at his son thoughtfully."Marla Dawson?" Matt nodded, staring at the bed.After a moment, Jim said slowly, "I wondered why she was still spending so much time here.What was it? Was she just trying to stay visible, hoping he'd grow tired of Francesca?"

"No," Matt replied in a low voice.

"Well, what then?" his father questioned patiently.

"I invited her . . ."

"You invited . . ." Jim trailed off.Looking up, his eyes locked with those of his wife and the local doctor as the light dawned."Oh."

"I should have told him . . . explained how it was, but I didn't.And somehow he found out.He was so angry . . ."

"I'm surprised that Marla . . ."

"Marla doesn't know how I feel about her," Matt said miserably."To her, I'm just a good friend . . . and the twin brother of the guy she's still in love with," he added bitterly.

"Oh dear . . ." Donna Evans said softly.

"Lie down, Matt," Barbara said in her best 'doctor' voice."You need to rest.You may not have cracked your skull, but you still rattled your brains a bit and you need a little time to recover."

"I can't! I have to find Bobby . . . I've got to explain to him how it really is!"

"You let me worry about your brother," his father replied, standing."I'll find him and bring him home and then the two of you can hash this out.For now, I want you to rest." He held up his hand, forestalling the comment he could see Matt about to make."I won't yell at him and I won't lose my temper.I think maybe I've been doing too much of that lately and it's time that cooler heads prevail.Don't worry.We'll work it out."

They eased Matt back down onto his bed and his mother took up a chair nearby as Barbara and Jim slipped out of the room and closed the door behind them. Jim rubbed his face, looking dazed."What a mess."

Barbara chuckled softly."Life was easier when they were younger?"

Jim snorted."No, not much.It was just a different kind of chaos." He sighed as they entered the living room."What am I going to do, Barbara? Bobby simply won't listen to his mother or me anymore.I've been relying on his tie with Matt to find a way to reach him, but if that's gone now, too . . ." He slammed the heel of his hand against the doorjamb in frustration. "**Damn that girl!!!**This is all her fault!"

"Careful, Jim," Barbara warned."I don't know that's a totally safe assumption.It's very hard to derail someone who isn't at least partially ready to head in that direction already . . . especially with someone as headstrong as Bobby."

"What do you mean?"

"You know that all Bobby's ever talked about was going away to school.From as far back as I can remember, he's wanted to see the world . . . do new things . . . meet new people.He's intelligent, innovative, and forward-thinking.Rockport is simply too small for him."

"Matt's happy enough," Jim said defensively.

"Matt is not Bobby."

"Furthermore, he wasn't this discontent until he met that girl!"

"Are you so sure about that?"

Jim hesitated.Finally, he said slowly, "No . . . no, I guess I'm not.He did love to travel and cities fascinated him.He's always wanted to live in one.And all the schools he was interested in were in big cities, well away from here."

"He didn't become openly rebellious until he thought his goals for the future were being threatened, did he?" She held up her hand, stopping him before he could retort."Hard as it may be, look beyond Francesca Hamilton. Jonny and Jessie have always said that girl specializes in recognizing weak points and capitalizing on them.I think she probably spotted what none of the rest of you did . . . she saw his innate discontent with his position here and she reached out to that."

"And used it!"

"Maybe.Or maybe it triggered a rapport between them.Another thing -- that girl has to be feeling very lost and alone.I think she probably needed what Bobby offered very desperately and it strengthened the bond between them. "

"And I made matters worse by trying to force Bobby into severing his ties with her."

"I'm afraid so, yes."

Jim sighed."Matt tried to tell me to ease off, but I was too angry to listen."

Barbara smiled a bit sadly."Parents and children do have a way of pushing each other's buttons.I take it he wasn't at the Conners'?"

"Oh, he was there all right.But the two of them were just leaving when I called and Lillian wasn't able to catch them.She did give me a cell phone number, but it's not answering."

"Can I suggest something?"

"Please! We need all the help we can get right now."

"Go talk to Lillian and Charles Conners.If there's anyone in this area that knows that girl, it's those two.Maybe they can give you some insight into what's going on with Francesca and Bobby."

Reluctantly, Jim nodded."All right, but can I ask a favor?"

"Certainly."

"I've promised Matt that I'll hold onto my temper, and that has been very difficult for me recently.Also, I haven't behaved particularly well over the last several months, and I'm not exactly on the Conners' list of favorite people just now.Would you be willing to come with me? You're on neutral ground with everyone involved and I think that may help."

"I'd be happy to."

* * * * *

Francesca tossed an envelope into Bobby's lap as she climbed back into the car and started the engine.Bobby opened the envelope and his eyes widened in shock.

"How much is in here?" he gasped.

"He gave me $10,000 for the lot," she replied with a grimace."We probably could have done better if I'd been willing to work the fences a little, but I'd held on to the merchandise for too long already and I wanted to be rid of it.And the payout was reasonable when you consider that I was hitting local stores that didn't specialize in top line stuff."

"I'm impressed."

"Don't be.This is kid's stuff . . . something I could do with little or no advanced preparation."

"This is what you and your father used to do?" Bobby asked, flipping thoughtfully through the bills.

"Well, we didn't usually hit small town jewelry stores, but this kind of thing, yes."

"How did you find the jobs?"

"A lot of different ways.Sometimes we were hired to get something specific . . . like we were with Baxter.Other times, the job just sort of turned up . . . you know, in the right place at the right time.Most often, we looked for something of great value that there was a black market demand for.Once we identified the target, we'd research the job, decide how to accomplish it, plan the job, practice the execution until we could do it without thinking, and then do it.In most cases, we had the buyer lined up before we ever pulled the job so we didn't have to hold the merchandise.We'd meet the buyer, make the exchange, and then disappear for a while and let things cool off.When money began to run short, we'd start looking for something new."

"And you've been doing this all your life."

"Yes."

He stared down at the money for a moment longer, then looked up at her."So what do you want to do now?"

She hesitated."I don't know.Maybe we need to find out what's going on back in Rockport."

"How do we do that?"

She twisted around and reached for her purse."I know one place to start." Pulling her cell phone out, she turned it on and dialed quickly.

After a few seconds, the phone clicked and Lillian Conners voice said, "Hello?"

"Hi, Mrs. Conners, it's me."

"Francesca! Thank God.Where are you? Is Bobby with you?"

She shot a look at Bobby and gestured for him to stay silent."No! I dropped him off in downtown Rockport on my way out of town.Why? Is something wrong?"

"Hold on, dear.I've got Bobby's father here and he wants to talk with you."

Francesca's eyes widened as she stared at Bobby, then cleared her throat and said carefully, "Hello, Mr. Evans.Is something wrong?Where's Bobby?"

"I was hoping you could tell me," Bobby's father replied gruffly."I'm desperate to find him.You say he's not with you?"

"No, sir.I dropped him at the 4-way stop downtown this morning.He said he had some stuff he needed to do. He was pretty upset when he saw me this morning, but he wouldn't tell me what was wrong.What's going on?"

"He and Matt got into a fight this morning.Matt was pretty upset and Dr. Mason and I are searching for Bobby."

Francesca frowned in concern."Dr. Mason? Was Matt hurt?" The stricken look on Bobby's face caused Francesca to add, "Bobby would never hurt his brother!"

"We're trying to locate Bobby to find out exactly what happened.If you know anything . . . anything at all . . . I'd really appreciate it if you'd tell me."

Francesca thought quickly.Just enough of the truth might get her a bit more information."He came to see me early this morning . . . around 7:30 or so.He was seriously upset.He couldn't sit still . . . kept pacing the room.He told me that you'd gotten him a job in the office at the plant, but that he didn't want to work there.He said that you were pushing him to take it and not giving him the chance to try to find something that he would like better." She sighed."I got the feeling there was something else, Mr. Evans, but he just didn't want to talk about it.You say he and Matt got into a fight? Matt is okay, right?"

"Yes, yes, he'll be fine.A bump on the head and some bruises is all. Nothing serious.Did he say where he was going when you dropped him off?"

"No, sir, he didn't.Just that he had an idea about something he could do instead of working in your office.He didn't say what that might be.But I don't understand.What could possibly have caused Matt and Bobby to get into a fight?"

"They didn't get into a fight," Jim Evans snapped, his patience beginning to wear thin."Bobby attacked his brother!"

"He did not!" she snapped back shrilly."Bobby would never do that! Not without a good reason!"

"Now, you see here . . ." Francesca could hear raised voices in the background and Jim's voice cut off abruptly, to be replaced by a calm, reassuring voice.

"Francesca, this is Dr. Mason."

"Dr. Mason! What's going on? Why is Mr. Evans saying such awful things? I don't understand . . ."

"It's all right, Francesca.Just stay calm.There was a misunderstanding between Matt and Bobby and tensions have been running so high recently that the entire situation just got out of hand.There was no real harm done, but it's important that we find Bobby.We could really use your help.When will you be home?"

"Not until later this evening.I've got some things to do yet and then I've got to drive home."

"Where are you?"

"Syracuse."

"He gave you no idea where he might be going or what he was going to do?"

"No."

Barbara sighed."All right.We'll keep looking for him.You take care getting back here, you understand."

"Yes, ma'am.And when you find him, please ask him to call me.He knows the number."

"I'll tell him."

Francesca hit the power button and looked at Bobby."They're searching for you."

"That's no surprise," Bobby replied.Francesca saw him struggle with himself before he finally said, "Is Matt okay?"

She nodded sharply."Yes!" Quickly she told him what had been said."They said it was a misunderstanding, Bobby.You really need to talk to Matt . . ."

Bobby shook his head."I didn't hurt him, that's all I really wanted to know.I would never want to do that.He's still my brother.But I also don't want to hear his excuses." He took a deep breath and looked at Francesca."Tell me something."

"What?"

"Can you teach me to do what you do?"

"Teach you to be a thief?" Francesca said, sounding shaken.

"Yes."

"I . . . y-yes, probably.But Bobby, you don't want to be a thief! Really, you don't.It's not glamorous the way TV and the movies make it look.It's hard work and it's dangerous and there are times when you have to live in the most horrible conditions.You have no friends and no home and you're constantly on the move.And there's no protection of any kind.If you get into trouble, you can't go to the law for help.They're the enemy.And one slip . . . just one . . . and you end up in jail.Trust me when I tell you, you don't want that to happen.There's **NOTHING** worse."

Bobby shook his head."I don't think so, Francesca.It can't be worse than what's waiting for me back there.That's prison, too, but it's an even worse kind.It's the kind that looks pretty and is full of happy, contented people that make you wish you were dead each and every day of your life.I can't take it any more." He stared at her helplessly."I was so furious this morning, I could have killed Matt." The horror of that realization shown in his eyes."My twin brother . . . the person who has meant more to me than life itself since the day I was born.Something has to give, Francesca, and if I go back, it's sure to be me."

"So what do you want to do?"

"Can we make a living doing this?"

Francesca nodded."Yes.I can teach you.It may not be easy at first. You have to get your strength and flexibility back, and until you really know what you're doing and have gotten good at it, it's probably better if you stay in the background.And if you're willing to take the risks and learn to do aerial work, then I think we can get to be the best professional thieves out there."

After a time, Bobby nodded."Then if you're willing, I'd say we walk away. Today . . . right now.And we don't look back."

Francesca hesitated."There's nothing you want to go back for? Nothing you don't want to leave behind?"

"There's a lot I don't want to leave behind, but I don't think I have a choice any more.If I go back, I'll never get away.What about you? Is there anything you want to go back for?"

"No," Francesca said quietly."And that's your first lesson in being a thief.Never own anything that is so important to you that you _can't_ walk away without it at an instant's notice."

Bobby nodded solemnly."Noted.But there is one thing that I will value above everything else.One thing I will never be able to leave behind."

"What?"

"You."

* * * * *

It was two weeks later that the letter arrived at the Evans home.It was written on lined notebook paper and mailed in a cheap, plain white envelope. It was postmarked New York City and there was no return address.Jim Evans opened it with shaking hands as his wife and son waited tensely.It wasn't long, but it said everything that needed to be said.

_Dear Dad, Mom and Matt, _

_ _

_I've decided that the time has come for me to go.I wish the break hadn't come like this, but I know that if I came home and tried to explain it to you, we'd only end up fighting again.Since that would serve no purpose I've decided to just leave it at this.Don't worry about me.I'll be fine._

_ _

_Matt, I want you to know that I'm really sorry for what happened.You're my brother and I'll always love you.I've come to understand that I have no reason to be angry with you about the situation with Marla.If the two of you can make each other happy, then I'm happy for you both.Tell her that I'm sorry and that I hope she understands it was all for the best.I wasn't the person she thought I was and she never would have been happy with me._

_ _

_As you've probably already guessed, I asked Francesca to go with me and she agreed.I love her and together we'll build a new life for ourselves.She asks that you extend her thanks to the Conners family for everything they did for her.Tell them that I appreciate it, too.They were good friends when she really needed it and that means a lot to both of us._

_ _

_I'm sorry things didn't work out better.Please know that I love you all and will miss you._

_ _

_Take care, _

_ _

_Bobby_

THE END 

© 2000Debbie Kluge

DISCLAIMER: The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest and all characters, logos, and likenesses therein, are trademarks of and copyrighted by Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc., and Hanna-Barbera Cartoons, Inc., a Turner company. No copyright infringement is intended by their use in this story. All other material, copyright 2000 by Deborah A. Kluge.All rights reserved.Characters and stories are in no way affiliated with, approved of or endorsed by Hanna Barbera or Turner Productions. This is created by a fan for other fans out of love and respect for the show, and is strictly a non-profit endeavor.


End file.
